Mixed Signals
by BlackMafia
Summary: A lovely tale about two star-crossed lovers...I'm kidding of course. It's basically a romantic comedy, if you think it's funny, about Rukia and Hitsugaya in high school. Not the best summary I know but cry about it after you read the story.


I tried to make Toshiro look hardcore and i modernized Rukai a little bit. I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Its my first day in a new high school called S.S.H.S. I'm called Rukia Kuchiki am sorry for the late introduction, but now I'm in a very difficult and irritating situation. I always expected my first day of transferring to a new school exciting and I really replayed it in my room using chappy ( the rabbit) to draw how my first day will be like, but all of a sudden my happy day went bad. Let me recap.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was a fine weathered day not too hot or cold. I set out to make this new school my best ever. So like most girls I got up that morning, freshened up, had make up and everything in place ( I try no to look like a drag queen ) . I was very preoccupied until I heard a knock and a voice.<em>

" _Rukia, hurry or you're going to up you to be late." _

" _Crap, Sorry, Nii-sama I will be ready in a few minutes." I hurriedly carried my bag and left my room. I didn't have time for an actual breakfast but I grabbed some bread and water._

" _Nii-sama, I'm leaving. See you later." I left the house without waiting for a reply._

_After all that I arrived at school ten minutes before the bell, Nii-sama always taught me to be punctual with anything. While I was think about Nii-sama fondly I bumped in to someone with beautiful snow white hair._

" _Oops, I'm sorry" ,I said ," I wasn't paying attention." This dude was super cute and handsome at the same time. You really don't see that combination in guys often.) I was checking him out until I heard:_

"_Yeah, you should be you're new here and you're already trying to run me over, tch." he said and glared slightly towards me. Here I was observing his cuteness and also apologizing to him, yet he still spoke to me rudely. Oh but there's more._

" _Stupid woman, next time watch were you're going." he said. _

_Yes he called me a stupid women without even knowing me. But don't worry. I'm a Kuchiki. And i wasn't about to take that insult._

"_Look here, Shorty, next time you call me stupid, I'm going to make you regret ever pronouncing or knowing that word" I said clearly annoyed. _

" _We'll see about that woman" he smirked and walked away ._

_(End of Recap)_

* * *

><p>Here I am all burnt up because of some snow headed dude. Next time I see him I'm not going to give him one of my cute smiles.<p>

After that wonderful conversation I walked to my first class and during a break one of my classmates walked up to me and said " Rukia-san, umm, you know everyone is talking about you?"

"Why? I don't remember doing anything for me to get thier attention." I laughed because I had just came to this new school and already people were talking about me (probably because I'm so great.)

"You know you were arguing with the most dangerous and scary guy in school, Hitsugaya Toshiro, also known as the Student Council President for our year" my classmate said. I need to remember their names.

" So what?" I asked.

" He's really scary since you're a transferred student I'll tell you not to cross his path. He might be cute but he's dangerous." She said

" Okay. Thanks, for the information, I'll keep it in mind."

Great. New school, new enemy. Best part is my new enemy's most scary guy in school.

God damn it.

* * *

><p>Need your critics and reviews please. Thanks for reading though.<p>

AFTER EDIT:HI I'm K. I'm sorry for all the silly mistakes my cousin, M, made. She was half drunk on sleep so you can't blame her. Me and her are working on this story together. She writes I edit. I don't know if that's a fair team though since she does most of the work. But I guess it's alright because I put my special touch on the story and I make sure the story doesn't sound like a retared monkey wrote it.

The next chapter will be better( hopefully).

( If you're wondering why i only used our first initals it's because my momma tells me not to give out to much personal info. Gotta listen to my momma. )


End file.
